Incident
by kohgeek
Summary: In the wake of the incident, Nick was left traumatised. The ZPD sent him on a therapy session.


**Inspired by Judy Is Dead by Mister Mead. Check out his tumblr. (That cover art is his, his art is so awesome.)**

 **I've pulled down the shameful ripoff of Pocket Change and this is the replacement. This was prompted by AngloFalcon so thumbs up to him.**

* * *

"Tell me about it, the incident," there was a soft and tender voice.

"Okay," The fox gulped and looked at the mammal in the room, in his eyes was signs of exhaustion, and his fur was messy and entangled.

 _*breathe*_

Tears were threatening to pour. It was all too real, all too quick. He opened his jaw, trying to speak, but shut it again when the words couldn't come out. He closed his eyes.

 _*breathe*_

He remembers the incident, but he wished he hadn't, because now he's regretting every decision he ever made. For him, it felt like death was a better option.

He opened his eyes, stared onto the ceiling and spoke.

"It was… it was crazy. This whole thing, this whole… stupid thing, why would it happen? Why would it happen to her? I don't understand…" His voice got smaller and smaller and he buried his head in his paws.

"It's okay, just breathe, and relax," The voice spoke.

 _*breathe*_

"You want to talk about it?" The voice paused when the fox didn't reply. "You said she, who is she?"

The fox glanced up from his stance, and looked back down while fiddling with his paws.

"It was a bunny. A bunny that changed my life." He took in a shaky breath. "Why would they do this to her? She's such an angel, she's… she's such a good mammal…"

Tears started dripping down his cheek, forming streaks on his fur.

"It's okay, just cry it out if you want, and I can lend you a shoulder,"

More tears formed. Soon, the fox's whole body was shaking, and he grabbed onto the blanket provided so tightly, he threatened to tear it apart. His grief was externalized in shouts of 'Why?' and 'No.' that echoed throughout the building. Bystanders need not to look; they can feel the pain.

"She's- she's such a good mammal! If she was still here, we could have been something. There was a promise, you know, a promise!" His emotion, pent up for so long, was evident in every single word. Anger. Guilt. Grief. It was all too much.

"But they took her away!" He said with chokes of tears. "She's gone, she's gone."

The fox looked at the mammal, his eyes devoid of any emotions.

* * *

He'd recall their moment together. The day they stood under the rain. It was Sunday morning when they took a walk and the storm came. The downpour was sudden and unannounced. They ran with laughter to a nearby shelter when she'd suddenly tripped and fell. He fell with her.

The fox scrambled up, his shirt now completely wet from the puddle, and helped the bunny up. He then looked her in the eyes.

It was a mistake, they say, that it happened. But the fox realised what he's been feeling. His heartbeat quickened and his mind froze up. He instinctively closed in and pressed his lips against her.

There was a 'mmphm!' when the bunny felt it and squirmed a little, but then she closed her eyes and hugged the fox back.

When they finally separated their lips and the emerald eyes met the amethyst eyes, smiles formed. Around them, under the cold rain, heat can be felt - it was the fire of passion and love. They laughed, and then kissed, again and again. The looks of bystanders were left ignored.

* * *

"Good evening, citizens of Zootopia! This is Peter Moosebridge and to start off with our news today, shootout in Tundratown this morning."

 **Officer:** Shots fired! Shots fired!  
 **Officer:** Slow down, Hopps! There's a couple of them!

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 **Officer:** Officer down! Assist officer!  
 **Dispatch:** Code 3. Stay off the radio. All units be advised. Shootout at Floe Lane.

"6 officers were dead, 3 more wounded, as well as dozens of citizens. A tragic day for us Zootopians and the ZPD. The shootout occurred when officers responded to the report of a possible drug hideout."

 **Chief Bogo:** We received an intel on a possible Raymond drug group at Tundratown. When the officers arrived, the suspects started shooting, taking down our officers. This is a well-planned, well-thought out and evil ambush towards the ZPD.

"According to official police sources, 20 criminals were killed on the scene, and 4 more apprehended for further investigation. An estimated 500,000 dollars of catnip were found on scene. The mayor calls it 'biggest drug bust of the year'."

 **Mayor Swinton:** I have some not so great news for you, following the biggest drug bust of our year, several police officers were killed and many more were injured. I've spoke this morning with Chief Bogo to convey my deepest condolences to the ZPD. The police across Zootopia, which is a tight-knit family, feel this loss to their core, and we are grieving with them.

"No names has been released by the ZPD as of this moment. However, according to numerous videos and sources, officer Judy Hopps, the heroine of Zootopia for her contribution leading to the arrest of Mayor Dawn Bellwether, was one of the afflicted victims. We at ZNN can only express our sorrows and grief for all the loss lives involved in the shooting."

"Up next: a public debate on national security and the war on drugs."

* * *

 _*breathe*_

"Feeling better?" The voice spoke again.

"I don't know, I don't know how I can live without her…" By this time, the fox has already stopped crying, but his breath was still shaky, and he was tired.

"Look, Mr. Wilde, can I call you Nick?" Nick nodded. "What do you think Hopps would want you to do?"

"She would… she would want me to investigate all of this, to shut down whoever's behind this."

"You think you can do it?" The mammal looked at Nick, waiting for more answers.

"I don't know, all of this. I lost someone I loved, Doc." Nick gulped, his eyes teary again. "She was my missing half."

"Nick, she needs you to finish her last wish."

Nick stared at the therapist. There was a moment of silence as Nick pondered. He opened his jaw. "For now, can I just... cry?"

"Go on, Nick, cry it all out. I'll play some music for you."

The therapist sat there and looked at him. She knew what he's going through, but she couldn't help him. She hoped, at least, that the music would bring out his grief and pain, and eventually provide relief.

Nick curled into a ball, just there, on the seat. At that very moment, he was small, and he was weak. He couldn't stop crying. How could he? The music plays, it was a punch to his gut, and he tucks his head deeper into the pillow.

 _"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are... "_

 _*breathe*_

* * *

 **Okay, as of this writing, the Watch Foxes series is indefinitely on hold for plot issues and an overdue rewrite.**

 **Rest assured, it will be worked on and now you know, I have not disappeared.**

 **As for the song - The Scientist by Coldplay**


End file.
